


《欲念》系列2——《gambling》

by tangsuan



Category: jaeson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	《欲念》系列2——《gambling》

王嘉尔是被林在范扣在怀里醒过来的，整张脸贴在他的胸膛上，隔着薄薄的棉质汗衫，清爽的男性香气萦绕在鼻尖，深吸一口，下身又颤巍巍地抬头，从脚趾头开始酥麻。

去坏心眼地勾林在范的小腿，用脚丫子去夹着他的腿毛，小力地扯，无伤大雅地报复他前一晚的折腾，王嘉尔伏在林在范的胸膛上想着自己就痴痴地乐出了声。

完全意识不到，这是以往那些有些少女小心思的女伴在一夜欢好以后对他做的事，自诩大男子主义的王嘉尔此刻连脑袋顶都在都抖啊抖的，可爱得要命，也不知道，搂着他的男人，林在范，早就睁开了眼，嘴角挂着笑，看他小动作不断。

林在范的手一只放在自己的身侧，一只搂着王嘉尔的肩膀，把他圈在怀里，被他扯得疼了，眯了眯眼睛，猛地用圈着他的那只手穿过他的腋下，一下掐在他前晚被疼爱得过分的红豆上。

比起疼痛，王嘉尔更加是吓得够呛，尖叫出声，发现是林在范欺负他，一个翻身骑上他的身：“醒了是吧？看小爷我操到你下不来床！”

林在范就着这个姿势顶了顶胯，本就因为生理反应硬挺的下身精准地隔着两层布料钻进王嘉尔饱满浑圆的臀瓣里。

“哈——嗯！”热烫接触到昨晚辛苦不已的穴口，意识还没复苏，呻吟已经先一步出口，腰软得妥当。

林在范趁势坐了起来，又屈起了腿，把王嘉尔困在自己的胯上，倚着自己的大腿，低下头，从他的鼻尖吻下去，又捉住他的嘴唇，一双眯眯眼睁得大大的，一瞬不瞬盯着王嘉尔因为害羞垂下的眼睫毛，又长又密又翘，他连双眼皮都旁人生得讨喜，林在范伸出舌头试探，一双手卡着他的腰身，期望加深这个吻。

王嘉尔一双手不知道该放到哪里去，最后无奈地还是勾住了林在范的脖子，后背是林在范坚实的大腿，他的怀抱像一个高温的牢笼，温柔撩人，无处可逃。

王嘉尔就穿了一件林在范的汗衫，下身连内裤都没有，他不愿意穿林在范的内裤，大了一个号，让人自尊受挫，自己脏了的那件也不愿意穿，只能光着屁股，索性林在范的汗衫很大，能够勉强遮住屁股蛋，昨晚太困了没觉得有什么不好，现在清醒了，可就清楚地感觉到了林在范的手是怎么从衣服下摆伸进去，一点点地揉捏他的臀肉，下身林在范的大裤衩的布料磨得他娇软的穴口又痒又痛，隔着两层布料，还有一根昂扬气势汹汹地往里头钻。

简直要被他玩死了，王嘉尔有些丧气地想，但是心里冒出了一股很古怪的滋味，觉得这样的困顿是一种满足，一种平凡又难能可贵的幸福。

轻轻地抬眼，有些害怕地与他对视，林在范的眼神偏执又坚定，也许是我会错意，但这一刻，他肯定是中意我的。

林在范是来澳门出差的，但是天生路痴，自己一个人肚子饿出来吃东西，结果迷失在皇宫一样的酒店里，躲过了好几个企图拉了他就亲的芭比娃娃一样的“女宾”，好不容易抓住一个亚洲男人，想问一下道。

结果那个男人，张嘴就问他多少钱一晚，林在范难得好脾气地没打人，还尽心尽力地服侍了自己的金主一整宿，真的尽心尽力，王嘉尔最后可是啥都射不出来了哭着求饶的。

“我要去开会了，你等我回来，然后我陪你去取你的手机跟房卡。”林在范西装革履梳着大背头的模样让人看着就腿软，不放心地再三交代，生怕王嘉尔溜走。

王嘉尔心里哼了一声，装什么霸道总裁。但是却抠着手指头，鼓着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地撒娇：“什么生意这么要紧！小爷给你钱花！”

才不是想赖在他身边呢，王嘉尔的眼珠子滴溜转，在被窝里弹了弹，他知道他这样可爱，为了勾引想勾引的人才这样过分。

林在范顶了顶腮，走到床边，伸出一只手，定住不老实的人，捧着他的后颈，把他带向自己，又低头给他一个深吻，压低了声音，在他耳边说：“Please don't go.”

王嘉尔脸一红，哼唧了一句：“Well，it depends on you.”

林在范笑了笑，鼻尖与他的蹭了蹭，一句话顶着上颚吐出，言之凿凿：“I will find you wherever you are.”

王嘉尔惊叫了一声钻进了被窝里，不肯再理他，林在范看了看表，不能再拖延，拿起香水，在空气里喷了喷，从中间走过去，快步走向门外。

等人的滋味并不好受，尤其当那个人是刚刚走进你心里的强烈存在，分开五分钟，你就想他下一秒穿过客厅，走到床边，跟你蹭鼻子，说他回来了。

王嘉尔觉得自己现在就像林在范的小狗狗，在家等主人回来，焦灼不安，而且这个不负责任的主人既没有给自己喂食，也没有给自己一部手机消遣时间。

王嘉尔气鼓鼓地跳起来，吃饭还能客房服务解决，无聊怎么办？还是得去把自己的手机拿回来。

翻了翻林在范的衣橱，找出来一身干净的短袖裤衩，王嘉尔抓着钱包跟门卡就溜出了门，吃个饭再拿个手机回来很快的。

想象总是很美好，现实本来也差不离，如果他没有被朴珍荣在卫生间堵住的话。

“什么事？”王嘉尔捧着来之不易的宝贝手机，里头肯定信息已经多到炸了，寄存在前台一晚上的功夫，列表里的小姐姐们都跟疯了一样地给他发消息，也是，王Jackson来澳门了，谁不想趁这时候拿下他。

朴珍荣今天歇班，穿着一身简单的长袖长裤，外面一件墨绿的风衣，让王嘉尔都觉得自己跟他不是一个季节，他脚上还拖着林在范那双大了两码的夹脚拖。

“寻你寻不到。”朴珍荣走进了一步，把王嘉尔逼到隔间的门上，王嘉尔下意识手往后一推，就掉了进去，朴珍荣顺理成章地走进去，反手锁上了门。

“Linda厉不厉害，爽到没啊？”王嘉尔丝毫没有意识到危险，反而操着粤语跟他讲着下流话，表情也是暧昧灵动得很，可爱得让人想啃一口。

朴珍荣笑了笑，抓住王嘉尔的手把他带向自己，缓缓探向自己的身下：“呀，I'm a gay.”

王嘉尔瞪大了双眼，感受着手里触碰到的属于另一个男人的东西，一点点苏醒，很烫，他下意识地缩手，却被人钳制得动弹不得。

“赌一把？”朴珍荣淡淡地提议道，脸上还是白皙斯文的，没什么表情，一只手钳制着王嘉尔的腰，一只手把他的手按在自己的欲望蓬勃之处。

“赌.....赌什么？”王嘉尔是个赌徒，追求的就是那份忐忑与刺激，在底线之上感受最极致的大起大落。

“三分钟之内，这里会进来一个人，用卫生间。”

“赌注呢？”

“你赢了我就给你，口交。”

“我若输了呢？”王嘉尔吞了吞口水。

“你给我操。”

不能怪王嘉尔没出息，听见这种话，人要不是被朴珍荣半抱着，都要往下滑，但是他潜意识还记着林在范这么一号人，他们似乎早些时候互通了心意，虽然没能讲明，但是似乎他这么做也是不对的。

“你是王Jackson啊，难不成赌不起了吗？是谁让你想安定了吗？”

朴珍荣的粤语虽然不熟练，但是发音很标准，说得很慢，但是没有一处表达方面的错漏。

安定？王嘉尔心里没由来地恐慌，仿佛早间的暧昧只是一时昏了头，王嘉尔低着头讷讷地回他：“赌啊，有什么我不敢赌的么？”

手机记着时，王嘉尔脑子里面乱糟糟的，不停地浮现林在范的笑容，睡颜，还有被他怀抱的时候，久违的满足与幸福。

似乎安定，也没什么不好的。

王嘉尔跳了起来，反悔道：“我不赌了，我要走了。”

朴珍荣把他拍在门板上：“晚了，我已经输了。”手机上三分钟的倒计时已经走到了头。

一双大手枉顾他的意愿拉下他的裤衩，或者说是林在范的裤衩，光溜溜的屁股蛋就贴上了冰凉的门板，前面依旧疲软的性器露在了外面吃着风。

朴珍荣娴熟地套弄了起来，嘴巴里说着劝慰的话：“你爽一发而已，赌注嘛。”

王嘉尔捂着嘴不让自己呻吟出声，脑海里两个小人在博弈，一个是押注王嘉尔会一脚踹开他，马上就走，一个则是主张是爽一发也没什么不好。


End file.
